I have a previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,118 which relates to the application of ferrules for stud welding. This invention involves improvements in ferrule applicators over my earlier patent (as will be explained in detail hereinafter). In addition, this invention utilizes new and novel ferrules which are stronger, less susceptible to breakage, chipping, moisture problems, and different type ferrules have uniform outside dimensions in certain critical areas, which eliminates the present requirement for changing the ferrule holder of the stud welding gun when utilizing different sizes of ferrules and studs.
The invention utilizes a prepackaged stack of ferrules which the operator inserts into the applicator from the top end, snaps off the notched end at the bottom of the rod holding the ferrules, and then withdraws the rod, thus placing the applicator in operating condition. A unique method of making and packaging the stacks of ferrules also is disclosed.
This invention further utilizes a cart on which the applicator and ferrule package can be stored and which is provided with a receptacle for used ferrule clip assemblies. The cart can be wheeled along the deck or surface on which the applicator is applying ferrules thus allowing the operator to move along the work area without having to bend over or drag a box of ferrules with him.
Use of this invention allows the operator to apply ferrules without bending over, thus reducing the likelihood of back injury so prevalent among construction workers.